The invention relates to a windshield wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for mounting a windshield wiper device, and relates to a method for dismantling a windshield wiper device.
Windshield wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, a wiper blade being moved on the window of a motor vehicle. Here, the wiper blade is moved between a first reversing position and a second reversing position. For this purpose, the wiper arm is connected via a drive shaft to a wiper motor.
In the case of the improvement of windshield wiper devices, there are a plurality of boundary conditions which should be taken into consideration. They include the complexity during the manufacture and/or the manufacturing costs, the material costs, but also the properties of the windshield wiper device, in particular the function under a wide variety of conditions and the durability under a multiplicity of conditions.
Wear phenomena which are associated with a deterioration of the wiping quality usually occur in the case of windshield wiper devices, in particular in the case of wiper blades, as a result of their regular use. Moreover, as a result of the exposed position of windshield wiper devices on the front or rear window of motor vehicles, in particular when passing through a car wash, there is the risk that the windshield wiper device is damaged or even torn off. It is necessary in these cases to replace the worn or damaged windshield wiper devices. The replacement of windshield wiper devices is conventionally relatively complicated, since they are usually fastened to the drive shaft via screw connections.